


Las Crónicas del Ángel Policromado

by JustSomeNPC



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night, ドールズ - 煌野一人 | Dolls - Fan no Hitori (Hentai manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Because I want this Story to Have a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Slavery, Sporadic Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeNPC/pseuds/JustSomeNPC
Summary: Tras derrotar a Bael, Miriam escucha una llamada de auxilio de otro mundo. Pronto descubrirá que se encuentra en una realidad distópica, una realidad donde la esclavitud sexual es legal. Y no está dispuesta a aceptarlo.





	Las Crónicas del Ángel Policromado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que la traducción oficial de "shardbinder" es "unefragmentos", pero en lo personal me suena fatal. Dado que "shard" también puede traducirse como "esquirla", he inventado el término "esquirlario" para referirme a ellos.

“¡Eso debe haberle pasado! Eri lleva desaparecida dos semanas y los profesores actúan como si no estuviera pasando nada raro…”. Comentó Rina. La joven de cabello moreno recogido en una coleta no se quitaba de la cabeza la preocupación.

“¿Tú tampoco puedes contactar con ella, Aya?”. Así habló Kaho, una chica de melena rubia corta, la más bajita de las tres amigas. Aya, su amiga de largos cabellos castaños y voluptuosa figura respondió: “Así es…”.

“Eri… ¡deben haberla convertido en una muñeca sexual!”. Rina temía por su amiga. Había visto como acaban muchas chicas que eran elegidas por ese programa: sus mentes destrozadas, su personalidad borrada, carentes de raciocinio, rebajadas a meros agujeros sexuales públicos.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Japón adoptó la Ley de Bienestar Social Especial. Cuando se propuso, la mayoría de los ciudadanos se lo tomaron a broma: nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría algo así. Pero fue votada a favor. Y, para sorpresa de una buena parte de la población, su aceptación fue inusualmente positiva. Japón había instaurado una ley de esclavitud moderna: ciudadanos aleatorios (mayormente mujeres) eran elegidos para ejercer servicios sociales forzados, por lo general, “alivio sexual”. No era casualidad que fuera conocida coloquialmente como “la Ley de las Muñecas Sexuales”. A las víctimas les era colocado un collar de tecnología punta, el cuál introducía nanomáquinas en el organismo de la “muñeca” que manejaban sus impulsos nerviosos cerebrales, controlando el cuerpo e incluso la mente de la misma, manejados mediante un sistema operativo que podía ser operado con una sencilla aplicación. Carentes de derechos humanos, las muñecas se encontraban totalmente desprotegidas: incluso asesinarlas no era un delito. La prostitución ilegal y los crímenes sexuales habían bajado a un mínimo histórico, pero pocos se preguntaban “¿a qué precio?”.

“N… no puede ser, Rina. Quizás algo ha ocurrido en su familia. Me refiero, hay más posibilidades de ser atropellada por un coche que de ser escogida por esa ley. Las personas normales no son seleccionadas”. Aya intentaba convencerse. Lo había leído en Internet, ¿no? Sólo les pasa a delincuentes, maleantes, defraudadores… es una especie de castigo… eso quería creer.

Kaho les había convencido de tomar un desvío para comprar cosméticos de oferta, cuando se dieron cuenta que la droguería disponía de otro producto muy diferente: muñecas humanas. Expuestas en el escaparate, con la mirada perdida, inconscientes debido a sus collares, se encontraban aquellas que una vez fueron consideradas personas. Intentaron ignorarlas, pero sus ojos terminaron desviándose hacia ellas; todas eran mujeres muy atractivas, la mayoría jóvenes, desde una _gal_ de piel bronceada a una chica de aspecto estudioso, así como una de unos 13-14 años, pues la ley no contemplaba la adolescencia como un impedimento (de hecho, la mayoría de muñecos masculinos eran chicos muy jóvenes, y sus collares poseían una función que dañaba las hormonas responsables del crecimiento, atrapándoles en una adolescencia permanente).  
  
Aya se fijó en una de las muñecas del escaparate, una mujer de unos 30 años cuyo embalaje anunciaba _‘producto de segunda mano 30% de descuento’_ ; “Ah. Es el ama de casa que vive cerca de mi hogar”.

“… Chicas, estoy verdaderamente preocupada por Eri… me recuerda a aquella vez que mis primas fueron convertidas en muñecas sexuales…”.

“Uh…”; Aya se encontraba sin palabras. Las primas de Rina también… sin duda hicieron algo para ser elegidas, ¿verdad? No eran chicas decentes y normales, ¿verdad?

“Hey”, comentó Kaho “¿quizás Irie tiene algo que ver con esto?”.

“¿Irie? ¿Te refieres a Irie Keisuke? ¡Ah cierto! Eri solía meterse con él en clase de vez en cuando, ¿no es así? Al final dejó de venir al instituto…”.

“Siempre parecía furioso con Eri ¿no crees Rina? Y tú también te metías con él ¿no?”.

“No creo que tenga agallas para hacer algo así, de todas formas”.

“Sep, lo mismo digo”.

“Uh…”, Aya no estaba muy segura de a quién se referían sus amigas, “¿quién es Irie-kun? ¿De qué clase es?”.

“¡¿Quéeeeee?! ¿En serio Aya?”. La sorpresa debida a las palabras de Aya provocó que Kaho, que estaba bebiendo un refresco, escupiera la bebida.

“¡Irie es nuestro compañero de clase! ¿Es que su nombre no te suena nada?”.

“Aaaah… es que, verás, soy mejor recordando caras…”.

“No es el tipo de chico en el que te fijarías, de todas formas. Además, la verdad es que…”, comentaba Kaho acercándose a su amiga con una sonrisa pícara y ligeramente lasciva a la par que levantaba sus manos hacia ella, “¡has debido intercambiar tu habilidad para recordar cosas por estas grandes tetas!”. No era la primera vez que Kaho gustaba de manosear los grandes pechos de su amiga, la cuál parecía consentirle esta actitud. “¡Es la única explicación posible de lo grandes que son!”.

“¡Aaah, eeeey! Mira lo que has hecho, ahora tengo que recolocarme el sujetador”.

“… Aya, ¿acaso te han crecido más?”.

“¡Ja ja ja, para ya!”.

“A veces este mundo no tiene sentido”, añadió Rina a la conversación, “existen monstruitos como Irie… pero al mismo tiempo tenemos chicas adorables como Aya que además poseen un bonito gran par de tetas”.

“Jooo… no es que quisiera que fueran de este tamaño, ¿vale? Me da mucha vergüenza”.

“¿Eeeeh? Pero es muy agradable jugar con ellas”. Respondió así Kaho, que no había dejado de sobar a su amiga.

“Disculpa. ¿Eres tú Aya Kawai?”. Así preguntó una voz masculina que no le era familiar. 

“¿Eh? S-sí, esa soy yo”. Aya observó a los desconocidos. El hombre que le había hablado parecía tener unos 50 años, de pelo canoso y gafas, podía apreciarse que sudaba abundantemente; en la manga de su camisa se podía leer una etiqueta que mostraba las palabras “servicios sociales”. Le ladeaban dos individuos vestidos con atuendo de cuerpos de seguridad, con chaleco protector, armas de fuego y comunicadores; uno de ellos estaba haciendo uso del aparato, diciendo algo como “objetivo localizado. Traed el furgón”. ¿Qué significaba esto? No podía ser lo que estaba pensando, ¿verdad?

“Somos del departamento de Servicios Sociales del ayuntamiento. Aya-san, has sido elegida acorde con la Ley de Bienestar Social Especial del gobierno. De ahora en adelante, serás un suministro gubernamental de bienestar social. En otra palabras, un juguete sexual”. ¡Era justo lo que estaba pensando!

El pánico se apoderó de Aya. Su boca se secó del miedo, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar como flanes. Todas las veces que se había repetido que alguien como ella no sería elegida, que esa ley no afectaba a chicas normales… en el fondo siempre supo que se estaba engañando; y ahora estaba comprobando que era así.

Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, acertó a balbucear: “¿Eh? No… Espere un segundo, debe de haber un error. Quiero decir…”.

“No pasa nada. Tus padres han sido informados y serán compensados adecuadamente. Así que no te preocupes y disfruta siendo un juguete sexual”. La frialdad con la que el hombre hablaba resultaba aterradora, como si careciera de empatía.

“¡Pero nunca hice nada para merecer esto…”. _CLICK_

“¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Mi cuello…. Waaaaaaah…”. Aya no pudo pensar claramente por más tiempo, pues un tercer escolta se había colocado sigilosamente a su espalda y le había colocado un collar: el collar de una muñeca sexual. Configurado en modo ‘sueño’, este comenzó a inducir la inconsciencia en Aya, que ya casi no era capaz de percibir lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Aya apenas podía ver como sus amigas intentaban desesperadamente apartar a los uniformados para intentar llegar a ella, apenas podía oír como la llamaban, apenas podía pensar en qué futuro le aguardaba, que sería de ella… pero algo si pudo ver: cómo una intensa luz la deslumbró unos segundos tras los cuales le dio la sensación de que el mundo daba vueltas.

Aya notó como la consciencia volvía parcialmente a su cuerpo y mente. Se encontraba adormecida pero no inconsciente; y aunque su cuerpo lo sentía entumecido y torpe, pudo mover el cuello para observar su alrededor. Aún con la vista borrosa, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en posición horizontal, aparentemente en el suelo; afortunadamente, el cuerpo del tipo que le había capturado amortiguó el golpe. Observó las figuras alrededor: aquellos dos de colores apagados serían los otros dos escoltas; el de blanco junto a ellos, el representante de los Servicios Sociales; aquellas otras dos de piernas expuestas, rubia y morena, eran Kaho y Rina; y en medio de todos ellos, la única figura que permanecía en pie era… ¿quién era? ¿Quién era aquella que parecía ir ataviada con un vestido índigo y negro?

  
**< <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>**

Tres monstruosas cabezas gritaron al unísono. El rostro humanoide, el felino y el de batracio se retorcieron y tornaron en una niebla cenicienta, negra como el carbón de hulla, para pasar a volverse un remolino de oscuridad. En la mente de Miriam, las palabras apenas lograban formarse, casi sin poder creer su propia hazaña:

_Lo he conseguido… he derrota a Bael. ¡He derrotado al Rey de los Demonios!_

La joven Esquirlaria intentaba no dejarse llevar por el júbilo, pues aún tenía que escapar de aquella dimensión entrópica. A no mucha distancia divisaba un portal oscuro que giraba cual torbellino.

“¡La salida! Sólo tengo que atravesarlo y escaparé de aquí. Por fin, esta pesadilla ha terminado, podré descansar…”

… _socorro_ …

“¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Sonaba como una voz de mujer… ¿Lo habré imaginado?”.

Intentando pensar que era un producto de su mente, Miriam continuó flotando en dirección al portal, cuando…

… _por favor_ …

… _que alguien me ayude_ …

… _¿por qué?_ …

Las voces aumentaron en número e intensidad, resonando en su mente. Voces de múltiples personas, la mayoría parecían mujeres. Miriam no podía seguir ignorándolas y, tratando de encontrar su origen, comenzó a escudriñar la oscuridad a su alrededor; y entonces se dio cuenta, apenas visible, sólo detectable por unas espirales azul y naranja, había otro portal. Aquellas voces parecían tener su origen ahí, pues al acercarse al mismo se hicieron más audibles y numerosas.

“Alguien… algunas personas necesitan ayuda al otro lado de este portal. Esta dimensión demoníaca, si no recuerdo mal, es una encrucijada que conecta con múltiples realidades. Pero… no debería incumbirme en los asuntos de otro mundo. Al fin y al cabo, quizás no pueda volver a casa”. Dando media vuelta, Miriam comenzó a alejarse lentamente de aquella grieta dimensional… deteniéndose al poco.

… _¡Mamá, papá, ayudadme!_ …

… _¡No por favor, soy muy joven!_ …

… _¡No me hagáis esto, no, por favor, nooooo!_ …

… _¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?!_ …

… _P… ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡Yo… confiaba en vosotros…!_ …

“ _Lo siento Johannes_ ”, pensó la Esquirlaria; “ _me temo que tardaré un poco más de lo previsto en volver a casa_ ”. 

Sin más dudas en su mente, Miriam saltó a aquel desconocido portal, precipitándose en dirección a un mundo diferente en el que no podía imaginarse qué le esperaba.

  
**< <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>**

“Ri… Rina… ¿estás bien?”.

“Ugh… Un poco aturdida, Kaho, pero sobreviviré. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Dónde está Aya?”.

“¡Aya! Es cierto, se la estaban llevando y hubo un estallido de luz y una fuerza que me empujó y… ¿de dónde ha salido esa chica tan extraña?”.

“¿Qué chica…?”; cuando Rina pudo abrir los ojos, fue capaz de ver a esa persona a la que se refería su amiga. Estaba de pie, rodeada por los que fueran afectados por el misterioso suceso, como si se encontrara en el epicentro de la explosión lumínica. Por su aspecto parecía extranjera, posiblemente europea. Pero su atuendo no correspondía a un individuo cotidiano.

Vestía ropas de aspecto victoriano, combinando índigo y negro. Sus botas y guante negros (sólo un guante, curioso) parecían sacadas de una película de espadachines. Su melena corta, de tono azabache y mechas caoba se encontraba coronada por una hermosa tiara blanca que lo envolvía por detrás. Pero el rasgo que más destacaba se podía apreciar en sus expuestos muslos y hombro izquierdo: contrastando contra su pálida piel varios tatuajes eran visibles, tatuajes que parecían rosas y pétalos formados a partir de cristaleras de iglesia.

  
**< <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>**

Miriam observaba su alrededor, atónita. Cuando la luz del pórtico dimensional había cesado, un paisaje completamente desconocido se abría ante sus ojos: edificaciones de vidrio se erguían recias e imponentes, como intentando alcanzar las nubes. Gigantescos cuadros con imágenes móviles eran mostrados en algunos de estos. Vehículos sin bestias de tiro, como locomotoras en miniatura, cruzaban calles que parecían estar hechas de obsidiana pulida. Y las personas iban ataviadas con ropas extrañas, muy simples, sin apenas capas ni ribetes. Pero la muchacha no tardaría en darse cuentas que aquellos rasgos faciales no le eran del todo desconocidos. Aquellos ojos almendrados, aquella tez clara de un ligero tono tostado… recordó al que en un principio fuera un enemigo y terminó como aliado: Zangetsu. ¿Era esta su tierra? ¿Esto era… Japón?

Las sospechas de Miriam se confirmaron cuando reconoció el idioma que podía verse en las fachadas de los edificios. Una ventaja de ser una Esquirlaria es que las esquirlas absorbidas por su cuerpo contenían parte de la memoria de los demonios de los que eran extraídas; algunos de los demonios cuya esencia había juntado a la suya provenían de estas tierras; ‘yamato’ era como se referían al idioma del país.

“ _Al menos podré entenderme. A ver qué tal se me da hablar este idioma, no lo he practicado nunca_ ”.

Fue entonces cuando Miriam recayó que había personas a su alrededor, las cuales parecían aturdidas. “ _Maldición, he debido de aparecer en medio de un grupo. Espero no haberles hecho daño_ ”. Observando sus reacciones, vio que ninguno presentaba daños visibles, sólo algo de confusión y, quizás, deslumbramiento. Miriam recordó que los ojos de un humano normal no eran tan resistentes como los de un Esquirlario.

Había tres mujeres, un poco más jóvenes que ella, y cuatro hombres, tres de los cuales vestían de manera idéntica. Los hombres ya se estaban poniendo en pie, las dos chicas que se encontraban juntas estaban ayudándose mutuamente, mientras que uno de aquellos hombres levantaba a la tercera, que parecía encontrarse medio inconsciente, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Miriam se dirigía a preguntarle si se encontraba herida cuando, repentinamente, aquella chica dibujó una expresión de alarma en su rostro al sentirse sujetada.

“¡Nnnnnooo… por favor, no, no me hagan esto! ¡Haré lo que me pidan, por favor!”. Aquellas palabras… ¿por qué parecían tan similares a las voces que había oído en la dimensión demoníaca? La chica parecía intentar forcejear, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien.

“Jefe, se ha despertado, vuelva a activar el modo sueño”. Dijo el escolta que mantenía sujeta a Aya. Un hombre más bajo y menos corpulento que los otros, con gafas, extrajo un aparato que parecida un pequeño retrato de vidrio con varios botones.

“Pero ¿qué demonios? ¡No funciona! Se ha quedado trabado en el modo “grogui”. Ha debido de ser culpa del truquito de luz de esa cosplayer. ¡Eh, usted, sí, hablo con usted!”. El funcionario profirió esas palabras mientras se dirigía furioso a una confusa Miriam. “Escuche, quizás se cree que por ser una turista y asistir a convenciones de anime puede hacer lo que quiera por la calle. ¡Pero su bengala de magnesio o lo que quiera que fuera eso ha dañado el collar de esa muñeca! ¡Ya nos encontrábamos fuera de la hora y ahora por su culpa tardaremos aún más!”.

“¿Mu… muñeca?”. Miriam observaba a la joven a la que ese tipo había señalado y llamado con aquel apelativo. “Oiga… eso es una persona de verdad. ¿No?”.

“No, ya no. Ha sido seleccionada por el programa de Bienestar Social Especial. Al recibir ese collar ha perdido sus derechos como ciudadana libre, ahora es un juguete sexual al servicio del gobierno. ¡O al menos debería ser así hasta que usted lo estropeó! Así que acompáñenos: debe pagar dos multas, una por la reparación del collar y otra por habernos hecho llegar tarde a la cita con el cliente que la ha comprado”.

Miriam se había quedado pálida como la cera, conmocionada ante las palabras de aquel individuo. ¿Juguete sexual? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? A sus espaldas podía oír a las otras dos chicas gritando. Giró ligeramente la cabeza para comprobar qué era lo que sucedía: los otros dos escoltas estaban dedicando sus esfuerzos a mantener a las dos muchachas a raya, las cuáles miraban a la tercera con expresión de tristeza y desesperación.

“¡Ayaaaaa! ¡Soltadla, ella no merece esto!”

“¡Por favor, déjenla marchar! ¡Es buena ciudadana!”

“¡Ya vale, malditas pesadas! ¡Largaos a vuestra casa!”

“Oiga”, comentó volviendo a dirigirse al funcionario, “esto es una broma ¿verdad?”.

“¿Broma? Escuche, por mucho que sea extranjera e ignorante debería informarse antes de viajar. De acuerdo con la Ley de Bienestar Social Especial, esa chica ya no es una persona, sólo un objeto y su función en la sociedad debe ser satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de otros ciudadanos. Y usted acaba de estropear su collar”. Un sonido de motor interrumpió la conversación: un furgón se había detenido cerca del lugar. “Oh, por fin han llegado, estupendo. Bueno, como le iba diciendo señorita, acompáñenos para pagar las multas que le corr…”.

Antes de haber terminado la frase, la mano de Miriam se había cerrado en torno al brazo del hombre; la joven Esquirlaria apenas podía contener su ira. “Voy a proponerte otra cosa, asqueroso: vas a dejar marchar a esa chica y volverás ileso a casa”.

El funcionario no se amedrentaba, convencido de que se las estaba viendo con una inofensiva turista otaku. “Mire señorita, he sido amable porque es usted extranjera, pero si insiste en no colaborar, amén de interferir con el trabajo de agentes gubernamentales y amenazar verbalmente a mi integridad física, me veré obligado a introducirla en el servicio forzado temporal como muñeca sexual. Así que si no quiere pasar unas cuantas horas viviendo como un juguete, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer”.

“Oh, lo sé, lo sé muy bien…”. El ambiente se vio abruptamente cortado por los gritos de dolor del individuo, mezclados con el sonido de su brazo reventando y los huesos del mismo haciéndose añicos. Muy pocos seres humanos podían equipararse físicamente a una Esquirlaria; este, claramente, no era uno de ellos. Para una tan poderosa como Miriam, aquel brazo era tan delicado como las alas de una mariposa.

Con una extremidad destrozada, apenas unida al resto del cuerpo, el hombre fue liberado por Miriam, la cual se arrojó a toda velocidad a por el escolta que estaba llevando a Aya al furgón. El individuo se había alarmado al oír el grito de dolor de su compañero pero, antes de que pudiera llevar las manos a su ametralladora, Miriam se colocó frente a él. Uno de los secretos más increíbles de los Esquirlarios era que aquellos de suficiente poder eran capaces de crear un sub-espacio, una dimensión de bolsillo en la que poder guardar grandes cantidades de objetos y acceder a ellos con un pensamiento. En un instante, Miriam extrajo de su sub-espacio la Portadora de Sangre, una espada que obtuvo durante su aventura en el Castillo Demoníaco. Con una velocidad casi inapreciable, la joven realizó un corte limpió y veloz; el cuerpo decapitado del sujeto cayó inerte al suelo, sangrando abundantemente. Su cabeza se estrellaría contra el pavimento a varios metros de distancia. Con delicadeza, Miriam recogió a Aya y la dejó reposar en la acera mientras se giraba para encararse a los otros dos.

“¡¿Pero qué coño?!” Gritó un segundo escolta, que había dejado a su compañero la tarea de impedir el paso de Rina y Kaho mientras intentaba auxiliar al tipo del brazo destrozado. Él también fallaría en enarbolar su arma, pues Miriam haría uso de una de las muchas esquirlas de magia demoníaca que impregnaban su ser: Flecha Verdadera. Extendiendo su mano, de la misma surgieron múltiples flechas que acortaron la distancia con el uniformado en una fracción de segundo. La potencia de las mismas hizo que su cadáver cayera de espaldas, mostrando las múltiples flechas que atravesaban cabeza, cuello, pecho y abdomen.

“¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!”. El pánico se apoderó del tercer escolta, que ignoró a las adolescentes y abrió fuego contra Miriam.  
  
“ _Eso es… ¡un arma de fuego!_ ”. Miriam había usado armas de fuego, pero ninguna que disparara tal ráfaga de balas a esa velocidad. Reaccionando a tiempo, invocó otra de sus habilidades de esquirla: Comité de Bienvenida.  
  
“¡Alzaos, mi yo y mi sombra!”. Alrededor de Miriam aparecieron múltiples cuadros flotantes, portando retratos de individuos cuyos nombres fueron olvidados tiempo atrás. Dichos cuadros interceptaron las balas el tiempo suficiente que le permitió a Miriam cerrar la distancia entre ella y el hombre armado. Un tajo cercenó el arma y manos del tipo, que apenas tuvo tiempo de ser consciente de ello, pues de una estocada ascendente la espada de Miriam le entro por el pecho y salió por su coronilla. La Esquirlaria había puesto especial cuidado en no dañar a las dos chicas, que permanecían asombradas ante lo ocurrido.

En cuestión de segundos, la escena había cambiado radicalmente: los tres hombres armados yacían muertos en el suelo, Aya aún se encontraba recostada cerca del furgón, el tipo de gafas se hallaba colocado en posición fetal, llorando presa del dolor, intentando oprimir su brazo para no morir desangrado, Rina y Kaho no podían apartar sus ojos de Miriam. Ésta última, dirigió una severa mirada a los conductores del furgón.  
  
“¡Joder, joder, joder! ¡Es un monstruo!”. Ignorando a Aya, ambos subieron aterrados al vehículo, escapando a toda velocidad en el mismo.

“¿Os encontráis bien? No os dañe antes, ¿verdad?”. Así habló Miriam a las dos chicas mientras regresaba su espada a su almacén extra-dimensional; las jóvenes, aún presas del asombro, apenas lograron articular palabras, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza, hasta que, finalmente, Rina comenzó a hablar tímidamente para, en un instante, estallar de júbilo:  
  
“Es… ¡es increíble! ¡Eres una superheroína! ¿Verdad?”.  
  
“Rina… yo no la molestaría…”.  
  
“¿Qué dices Kaho? ¿No te has fijado como se ha preocupado por nuestro bienestar y ha protegido a Aya? ¡Está de nuestra parte! ¡Oh, has salvado a nuestra amiga, no puedes imaginarte como te lo agradezco!”.  
  
Los ojos de Rina parecía despedir destellos de admiración, su sonrisa exagerada le daba un aspecto decididamente gracioso. Miriam no supo como reaccionar.

“Yo… no ha sido nada. No podía permitir que le hicieran algo así a una chica inocente. Pero decidme, estaban mintiendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es posible que un país tenga una ley así”.  
  
Rina aún seguía frente la Esquirlaria, mientras que Kaho se había dirigido junto a Aya, ayudándole a sentarse. Ambas miraron a Miriam con gestos de confusión.

“¿Cómo? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Desgraciadamente, esa ley es real. Hace tres años que se aprobó. ¿Cómo no te has enterado? Muchos países extranjeros lo notificaron; fue considerado un escándalo, y las relaciones con muchos países se rompieron… pero claro, al ser la primera potencia mundial, poco podrían hacer”.

“Rina, a lo mejor es de un país pequeño con poca relación con el nuestro”.

“Aún así, me sorprende que no haya ni oído hablar de ello. Claro que por otro lado, tiene superpoderes… ¡igual viene de otro planeta o algo así! ¡Es genial! ¿Es este tu traje de heroína? ¿Cuál es tu frase de transformación?”.

“¿Frase de tra…? Mira, no me considero una ‘heroína’, sólo hice lo que creí correcto. Pero no puedo ni siquiera concebir que una ley así haya sido aprobada…”. Miriam escuchó una voz que parecía estar pidiendo auxilio entre quejidos de dolor.

“… tres homicidios y *ugh* un agente gubernamental herido. Manden *ugggh* personal. Sospechosa, una muje-EH!”. El funcionario se alarmó cuando Miriam le arrebató el teléfono móvil, haciéndolo pedazos con una mano. Empujándolo con una pierna, colocó al tipo de espaldas contra el suelo, sus ojos cruzándose con los de él, y su pie sobre el pecho de éste.

“Escúchame bien, voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Si contestas con sinceridad puede que salves tu miserable vida”. De repente, los ojos de Miriam emitieron un ligero brillo verde: Ojo de Investigador; el poder de esta esquirla le había permitido a Miriam escudriñar y reconocer rasgos diminutos que ayudaban a descubrir pasadizos ocultos y falsos muros. Pero un segundo uso que no había explotado era el reconocer los gestos inconscientes que hacía alguien al mentir. Había llegado el momento de ponerlo en práctica.

“Primera pregunta: antes me has dicho que he estropeado el collar de esa chica. ¿Es un artilugio de control?”. El individuo se encontraba aterrado. Sin valor para enfrentarse a aquella mujer con poderes sobrehumanos, respondió:

“S… sí… el collar introduce nanomáquinas en el sistema nervioso del individuo. …ugh… con ellas es posible controlar su cuerpo, estímulos y pensamiento”.

“¿Nanomáquinas? Conozco el concepto de una máquina, pero ese no lo había oído. Explícame lo que es, ahora mismo”. Miriam solo necesitaba hacer un poco de presión con su pie para que esto resultara doloroso en el pecho del tipo. 

“¡AGH! ¡Son máquinas microscópicas, pequeñas como células. Pueden viajar libremente por el cuerpo de una persona!”.

“Entonces, si no he entendido mal, están por su cabeza y son lo que la controla… ¿Cómo se desactiva? Dime como quitarle ese collar”.

“¡Ughhhh! No… no se puede… una vez colocado, sólo se puede retirar mediante un protocolo de desactivación en una de las centrales, y sólo cuando una orden judicial lo autorice. Intentar retirarlo *agh* … intentar retirarlo a la fuerza dañaría permanentemente el cerebro de la portadora”.

“Ya veo… entonces tengo una pregunta más que hacer. ¿A cuántas personas has capturado como muñecas?”.

“¿Eh?” El funcionario no esperaba esa pregunta, pero sabía que la respuesta enfurecería a aquella mujer tan peligrosa. “N… no muchas, dos chicas y un chico. Esta sería la cuar…”.

“Estas mintiendo. Puedo verlo perfectamente”. Las palabras de Miriam sonaban con firmeza y severidad. “Si no me dices la verdad, no tendré compasión”.

“… he… he perdido la cuenta pero… diría que más de… 20”.

“Hmmm… ¿alguna vez te has sentido mal por tu trabajo? ¿Has sentido lástima o remordimientos por enviarles a ese destino?”.

“… yo… pues claro… claro que sí… apenas podía dormir de la culpabilidad…”

El rostro de Miriam dejó entrever una sombra de ira. “Has vuelto a mentir, y mucho. Para ti nunca fueron personas, ¿no es así?”. La bota de Miriam comenzó a oprimir el pecho del hombre. Sus costillas se rompieron, su caja torácica quedó comprimida, sus pulmones carecían de espacio suficiente para respirar y astillas óseas los perforaron. Los gritos del tipo fueron ahogados rápidamente por su incapacidad para respirar adecuadamente, emitiendo sólo un quejido ahogado.

“Ignoradle, esa muerte agónica es el castigo que se merece”. Dijo Miriam a las dos adolescentes, que habían observado lo ocurrido con una mezcla de terror y admiración. “ _Ojalá tu seas el tipo que se llevó a mis primas…_ ” pensó Rina.

Miram colocó a Aya de rodillas, con la espalda apoyada contra un pivote.

“Así que nanomáqinas, ¿eh? Sabiendo eso… quizás pueda hacer algo”. Miriam aumentó la intensidad de su Ojo de Investigador, sus globos oculares despidiendo un intenso brillo esmeralda que le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Y entonces, los vio. Podía reconocer todos y cada uno de los nanites que se encontraban dentro del sistema nervioso de la joven. Podía identificar los puntos importantes del collar, sus circuitos y procesador.

“Si ajusto adecuadamente la potencia y lo centro sólo en los objetivos… debería funcionar. No te preocupes, sentirás un pequeño cosquilleo”.

Aya no entendía bien a esa desconocida, pero aún estando perfectamente consciente, se habría sentido igual de confusa que sus amigas. Hasta que la mujer dirigió la mano en su dirección y gritó dos palabras extrañas: “Teps Oceus!”. De la palma de la manó de Miriam surgieron relámpagos morados como la amatista, de fino grosor, que atravesaron la piel de Aya sin provocarle ningún daño, dirigiéndose sin errar a las nanomáquinas, liberando su poder al impactar contra ellas, desintegrándolas. Sólo cuando todas y cada una de éstas habían desaparecido, el relámpago golpeó los circuitos del collar. En un instante, el artilugio que había robado a Aya de su libertad calló al suelo partido en tres pedazos humeantes.

“¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! ¿Has intentado matarla o qué? Además, ¡le has roto el collar! ¡Los nanites le van a freír el cerebro!”. Rina estaba aterrada de lo que acababa de contemplar. Las palabras murieron en los labios de Chako, alarmada por lo ocurrido. Pero todo cambió cuando una voz familiar pudo oírse.

“Rina… Chako…”. Las dos miraron atónitas a Aya, cuyos ojos mostraban sorpresa, pero también, consciencia propia. “E… estoy bien. ¡Estoy bien! ¡Puedo pensar con claridad!”.

“Aya… ¡Aya!”. Las dos adolescentes se abrazaron emocionadas a su amiga. Apenas podían creer lo ocurrido; ¿de verdad había pasado esa pesadilla?

“Claro que estás bien. Ese conjuro sólo afecta a objetivos concretos, y he hecho éstos fueran exclusivamente esas ‘nanomáquinas’ y los engranajes principales del collar. Al pasar por tu cuerpo lo hacía con su potencia reprimida”.

Aya no podía dejar de contemplar a aquella misteriosa mujer. Ésta le extendió la mano, ayudándole a incorporarse. “No me he presentado: me llamo Miriam”. Aya contempló hipnotizada aquellos ojos azules como zafiros, aquella sonrisa que inspiraba confianza. Sin saber qué decir, una frase se formó en su mente:

_Sin duda debe haber un dios o algo semejante, porque un ángel ha sido enviado para salvarme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un trabajo más bien personal, un final alternativo a un manga hentai que me traumatizó por su crueldad.
> 
> No sé si alguien leerá esto pero, aquí lo dejo. ¡Un saludo y pasadlo bien!


End file.
